


Shadows

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, sex pollen made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a once in a lifetime lunar eclipse comes round, some are caught unaware with the power it holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Sinbad frowned to himself as he slipped out from the dining hall quietly and made his way along the deserted corridors of the palace, the sound of his footsteps seeming too loud in the almost-suffocating quiet. There had been a strange feeling in the air the whole day, a feeling which had only intensified as the sun had trailed across the sky, but Sinbad didn’t know what it was, and it was frustrating him to no end. The feast in honour of that evening’s eclipse had been a success, and a great idea of Ja’far’s to extend the idea to the rest of the islands inhabitants. He gave a small smile at the number of his household who would wake up with sore heads, let alone the rest of Sindria. Which made it even more annoying that he felt this way. Usually nothing got in the way of Sinbad and a good time - it was practically his job to enjoy himself, after all - but tonight he felt his smiles were false, and the laughter never quite reached his eyes. He sighed as he reached the top of the spiral staircase which lead to a tower looking out over the city and he walked to one of the windows and stared out into the evening.

“I wondered where you were going.”

“Ja’far,” Sinbad acknowledged, without turning around. He would have been upset if his right-hand man hadn’t noticed his exit and followed, though he suspected it wasn’t just curiosity that drove him to do so. 

“Is everything ok?” _I’m worried about you._

The unsaid words reached his ears nonetheless, and Sinbad smiled as he looked up over the city, bright lights sparkling in the darkness. “I’m alright, Ja’far, really. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

It was Ja’far’s turn to sigh. “If I didn’t, who would? You don’t exactly take much care of yourself,” he gave a scowl, which deepened when Sinbad gave a soft laugh in reply and turned to face him.

“How can I not alright, with you at my back?” He gave a dazzling smile, the first honest one that night. “I just need some sleep, I think.”

Ja’far’s shoulder sagged in defeat. “Fine!” he muttered, as he made his way to the stairs, pausing at the top to look over his shoulder. “But if you collapse from exhaustion don’t think I’m going to be the one to pick you up!”

They both knew it was a lie, but Sinbad said nothing as he watched the other man retreat down the staircase. After a few minutes, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _Maybe I am just tired_ , he thought, as he descended the steps himself and headed towards his room. _Maybe some sleep will get rid of this overwheming feeling that something is about to happen._

...

By the time Sinbad reached his room, the feeling had become almost overpowering. It was like an all-encompassing feeling of dread, of despair, and it was making him feel nauseous, each step feeling as though he was walking through thick mud, his body and his mind heavy. A feeling of gratefulness swept through him as he opened the door, and he stepped through quickly, letting the door close behind him as he made his way across the floor to his bed - and stopped mid-stride.

Two red flames stared at him through the dimness.

Sinbad felt a rush of adrenaline as his fight-or-flight reaction kicked in, then he blinked as he recognised the source of the light.

“ _Judal_!” he said, his voice tinged with bitterness.

The magi looked at Sinbad as if seeing him for the first time. His eyes were glazed, quite unfocused, and he was lying on his back on Sinbad’s bed, his hand raised upwards and fingers trailing through the air.

“....Sinbad?”

There was something not right about the way Judal was looking at him - if he didn’t know better, he’d say the oracle was drunk, or high, but he knew that would never happen, at least not willingly. He knew Judal liked to be in control far too much to risk letting his guard down around anyone, so either someone had done this to him, or... Suddenly, Judal was on his feet and standing in front of him, his face leaning in, eyes wide and burning.

“You feel it, don’t you?”

Sinbad didn’t have to ask for clarification as realisation hit full force - he now knew what the feeling that had been stalking him all day was.

“The eclipse,” he breathed, as Judal looked down as he drew his hands up and placed them palm-first on Sinbad’s chest, as he looked up with unfocused eyes.

“The rukh... the rukh... are _singing,”_ Judal replied breathlessly, all trace of his usual malice gone, replaced by need. “I can feel them - and you can too, can’t you.”

It was the dark rukh inside him that was causing this feeling - with only being half-cursed, he hadn’t been taken in completely, but it still had an effect on him. Although not as much as the magi in front of him, who was currently grasping at the layers of his clothing.

“Need... to touch... skin. Need to _feel_ ,” Judal whined.

“Judal, go-” The rest of the sentence was torn from his throat as the magi reached up and bit the sensitive skin on Sinbad’s neck, causing him to cry out in a way that wasn’t just from pain. He took a step backwards, hands reaching out behind him, and he was glad to find that they were near a wall. Maneuvering them both backwards, he quickly and deftly spun them both around so that Judal was now standing against the solid support, his head tilted back slightly to enable him to meet Sinbad’s eyes.

“Please... so hot... I can’t _think_...” Judal whined breathlessly, and he inhaled sharply as his hands finally made contact with skin under Sinbad’s clothes. “Need more,” he demanded as he grasped material in his fist and pressed himself against Sinbad.

“What is going on?” Sinbad said as he tried to pry Judal off of him, to no avail. It was as if they were stuck together, and as his mind became more clouded with the effect of the eclipse, a thought came through from the depths of his conscience. _It’s not really that bad, the way he’s grinding against you. The way he’s biting you, wanting you. It’s been a while since you’ve been with someone so... forceful._

When Judal slipped a hand between his legs, Sinbad lost what little control he had. Reaching out, he wrapped the magi’s long hair around his fist and he tugged hard. He watched in satisfaction as the Judal’s head snapped back and a grunt of pleasure escaped his lips.

“You don’t know what you’ve gotten into,” Sinbad growled as he bent down to bite at exposed skin, and reached around with his free arm to hold the boy still as he continued his assault, and he felt himself get harder at the struggles and whines that came as replies. The feeling in his mind had lessened now to give way to a heady buzz, and although there was a voice in the back of his mind trying desperately to remind him that this was a ridiculously bad idea and that he should stop thinking with the wrong head (in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ja’far) he didn’t find it too hard to ignore it as he felt a shudder run through the small body in his grasp.

“Turn around,” Sinbad said roughly as he spun Judal around so that he was facing the wall, who replied by whining desperately as he arched his back, his ass curving nicely against Sinbad.

_Oh yes - this was a very good idea_ , Sinbad thought as he swiftly divested Judal of clothing on his lower half and reached around to wrap his fingers around the magi’s hard and heavy cock. Judal huffed out short, shallow breaths as Sinbad started to stroke slowly, enjoying himself too much to speed up. Seeing the usually bratty and arrogant oracle beg for his touch so much was too much to bear, and he smiled with almost malicious amusement at the whine that came when he let go.

“I’m not going to hold back,” Sinbad warned as he trailed his fingers down Judal’s back, damp with sweat, and pressed at his opening with one hand. At first he was met with resistance, but as he moved his finger slowly he managed to get one finger in, and he worked slowly to ease the muscles there. He slid two others in, a move that elicited a groan as Judal grasped at the wall desperately for something to hold onto. “This won’t be easy,” he warned, though he still took himself in his free hand and worked up and down, covering his cock with as much lubrication as he could - more for his pleasure than Judal’s - as he guided himself to where his other hand was working. He felt the shudder the quick removal of his fingers caused, then the intake of breath as he pressed his head against the waiting entrance.

“Please...” Judal whined as he arched his back once more, thrusting his hips out to try to get Sinbad to enter, and as much as he enjoyed watching the magi beg and whine, he was getting to the point where he was about as desperate to get release. He bit his lower lip as he slid in slowly, carefully, aware that neither of them were prepared as much as he would’ve liked, but this was no time for being considerate. As soon as he was in fully he reached around once more, fingers wrapping around hot skin as he began to rock his hips slowly, as much to admire the reaction of the young man underneath him than anything else. He felt a shiver run through Judal’s slight frame as his thumb slid over the head of his cock then down again, trailing sticky liquid in his wake. Sinbad began to move with short, shallow thrusts at first, desperately fighting against his inner desires to just let himself go, to fuck Judal into the wall so hard he wouldn’t be able to stand - but it was much more fun this way, in the grander scheme of things, to watch the kid beg and scrabble at the wall for purchase while pleading for more. It couldn’t last for long, though, and as Sinbad began to speed up he use his own spit to provide more lubrication - which only made it feel dirtier and more _wrong_.

 

“I hope you remember this. I hope you remember how you wailed and begged for me. How you couldn’t help but want for more.”

“Please... oh god, _please_ ,” Judal whined as another shudder wracked his body. “So close, _oh_ ,” he cried out, his eyes closed with an expression of rapture that Sinbad had never seen on another person, ever. Suddenly, he realised that he was close himself, that familiar heat deep inside, growing and growing with each thrust he made. Picking up the pace, he reached around Judal’s waist for stability, and with the other hand worked him in rhythm with his own pace. Gasping for breath, he kept up an unforgiving speed, until he felt the magi’s body shudder underneath him and, after a half-strangled cry, he felt his hand covered by warm and wet. Working his hand slowly, he milked Judal of everything as his own release hit, so hard and fast that his knees buckled and he felt them both sink to the ground, one arm still around Judal’s slight frame and he managed one last coherent thought before all energy deserted him and the darkness overtook.

_I really hope Ja’far doesn’t find us like this._

...

“Sin.... Sin, wake up! Wake up, Sin!”

The first thought that came to mind was _Ow!_

The second thought that came to mind was _No, really - OW!_

Sinbad opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the bright light that was coming through a gap in the curtains. _Morning already?_ He looked up to see Ja’far’s face inches away from him, a concerned look on his face.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Ja’far sighed in relief as he stood up. “Are you ok? When you didn’t turn up for breakfast I got worried and came looking for you. I’m glad you’re alright.” Suddenly he frowned. “But Sin - why are you on the floor?”

_Why am I on the floo-OH!_

Sinbad looked around in a panic, expecting to see Judal curled up somewhere, or lurking in a corner enjoying the scene, but after a quick check he was glad to see that he was alone - well, other than Ja’far.

“Sin, are you sure you’re ok? Have you hit your head? Are you sick?”

He shook his head. “No, no. I’m fine.” Sinbad held up a placating hand as he tried to get to his feet, glad for the help that Ja’far offered. “I think... I think I might have passed out last night. That damn headache I had!” He gave a smile. “But I’m fine now!”

Ja’far narrowed his eyes. “Really? You’ve just slept on the floor of your bedroom after you think you passed out, and you’re fine? Not a chance. Back to bed you go! You can just catch up on your work tomorrow.”

“No, it’s ok, I just-”

“Bed!”

“Okay.” Sinbad knew when to stand up to Ja’far and when he didn’t have a chance of winning. This was definitely one of the latter. He stood there meekly as Ja’far helped him undress and blinked in surprise as he was all but tucked up in bed as he watched Ja’far smooth the sheets down and then look up.

“You need to take more care of yourself, Sin. I’ll come up at lunchtime, if I’m free, otherwise I will bring you dinner this evening. And don’t try to stop me!” he declared as Sinbad tried to interrupt him.

“Okay,” Sinbad replied again, well and truly beaten. The guilt was almost too much to bear as it was, but after Ja’far had been so nice to him... _I’m the worst!_ he thought to himself miserably and he let out a sigh after Ja’far left the room. Just as he was about to close his eyes, something caught the corner of his eye and he turned to the side window.

“Judal!”

The magi sat on the window ledge, leaning against the upright, and looked at him with an unreadable expression, not his usual cruel attitude but certainly nothing near the demeanour of last night. They locked eyes and Sinbad desperately trying to think of something to say, but in the end he was saved when the magi jerked his head up with a snort of defiance and, without a word, pushed himself away from the window ledge, disappearing out of sight.

  
  


 

 


End file.
